time_killersfandomcom-20200214-history
Thugg
A large, very powerful prehistoric caveman who wields a stone axe, having emerged from beyond "The Edge". He led a fierce and bloody battle against a reptilian alien race known as the Troglodytes, who were harvesting humans as cattle for food and slavery. Back Story For centuries the alien Troglodytes dominated the earth, subjecting the emerging human race to the role of slaves and cattle. The ruthless reptilian race broke the spirit of these early humans, keeping them in constant pain and fear. At unexpected moments, the Troglodyte warriors would raid these prison camps and wreak havoc on the hapless humans. Some of the humans were enslaved to perform the lowest and most inhuman of tasks. Others were unceremoniously slaughtered, and the human meat consumed. Still others were hunted, brutalized and killed for sport. The frightened and disorganized human race nearly became extinct during the domination of the heartless Troglodyte race. Then Thugg, a huge and battleworn human, emerged from beyond The Edge. A natural and brutal leader, Thugg was attacked by a band of Troglodyte warriors at the base of the largest human death camp. The humans had never witnessed such a fierce battle, nor had they in their wildest imaginings dreamed that a single human could best such overwhelming odds. Thugg had slaughtered at least a dozen of the fiercest Troglodyte warriors single-handedly! Thugg suffered some serious injuries during his first encounter with the Troglodytes. The human witnesses, at first wary of this ferocious stranger, eventually took him in and dressed his wounds. Thugg's strong presence and self confidence made him a natural leader and the humans responded willingly. In a relatively short time, Thugg re-taught them many of the important basics of life that the Troglodytes had worked so hard to eradicate. With the return of their survival instincts came a sense of purpose of being and a drive for the preservation of the species. Thugg had taken a cowering, spiritless species and turned them into an organized and driven fighting force. In the continuous battles that followed against the Troglodytes, Thugg led his men through victories and defeats, massive slaughters and devious espionage. During this time, Thugg turned his savage strength and beast-like agility into a formidable fighting style. With each dead enemy, Thugg would bite a chunk of green reptilian flesh from the dead corpse before him. He would chew on the alien flesh until he faced his next victim. Then, at the appropriate time, he would spit the piece of soft, rotted meat at his enemy. The Troglodyte was usually so shocked and repulsed that Thugg would execute a final killer blow. After years of bloody battles and scores of dead bodies, Thugg finally confronted the Supreme One, the hideous Troglodyte leader. These two enigmatic warriors locked into a battle of incredible brutality and destruction. Eventually, the tide of battle turned against Thugg. As Thugg struggled to stop the Supreme One from splitting him open with his own axe, a Troglodyte guard hurdled a long spear at Thugg's back. At the last possible instant, Thugg shifted his weight and spun around, and the spear pierced both of the Supreme One's hearts. With the death of their evil leader, the Troglodytes lost their sense of evil and reverted to a more complacent species. Thugg, immediately after his battle with the Supreme One, wandered back into The Edge and was never heard from again. Move List Fast Trog hocker: DA,D,DT & head Slow Trog hocker: DT,D,DA & head Flip combo: T & BothLegs - then while still in air, BA for pound to head, WA for axe chop Body launch: D & BothLegs - then while legs are extended, BA for lobbing launch, WA for medium range launch, BothArms for quick launch (Double hit move, legs and launch) Running head-butt combos: T & head to start running head-butt - then A to stop for "psych" or execute a standing attack. D to stop of execute a sliding crouching attack. If you run into a wall, you stun yourself. Body roll combos: DT & BothLegs to start rolling - then let the roll continue to hit the opponent. Hit any button combonation to execute a crouching attack. Body roll and running head-butt are great ways to get close to enemy or move under an airborne attack. Ground pound: A & WA Caveman will pound the ground so hard, that it forces the opponent to bounce toward him. Flail on the WA for faster hits. Super Uppercut: close T & BA to knock opponent up and away Super Kick: BothLegs to hurl opponent into the back wall. Quick blood chop: A & all buttons. This death move doesn't have the range of the normal death move, but is faster to execute. Kick/chop: WA/WL Category:Time Killers Character